Cammie Lightwood? I'm serious
by BooBearLover
Summary: You thought her last name was Morgan. But it's not. Lightwood is her rightful last name. What happens when she runs away from Gallagher? What if her friends follow her? What if a Vampire tries to kill her? What if she meets Percy Jackson? Why are you asking me? Just go with the flow


**(A/N- Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic so please review- they make my day!)**

**Jace: Okay, now you sound like a teacher**

**BBL (me): Rolls eyes**

**Jace: You really do**

**BBL: Okay Jace, since you **_**really**_** wanna talk- tell them the disclaimer**

**Jace: Okay. Fine. BooBearLover does not own Mortal instruments or Gallagher Girls or Jace Wayland/Lightwood, the incredibly handsome. I mean seriously, who has a name like BooBearLover and she's a**_** girl-**_

**BBL: Jace, if you say anymore, I will…tell them about Mr. Fluffy pants**

**Jace: NOT MRFLUFFY PANTS! I told you, I was five and I thought he drowned so…. I had to!**

**BBL: (smirks) okay….then say how hot Cammie is**

**Jace: But she's my s-**

**BBL: JAAAAAAACCCCCEEEE! THEY HAVEN"T READ THE FRICKIN STORY YET!**

**Jace: (gulps- yells for a barricade)**

**BBL: okay, I will now continue the story, A/N done**

**Cammie POV**

After a long hard day of spy studies, me and my friends retired to our beds.

"Thank _god_ it's Friday! I really need Tina walters movie marathon nights!"

"Don't you mean thank the _gods_?" Bex said, smirking

We gave her a confused look

"What? Didn't I tell you about my cousin Hazel?"

We rolled our eyes. Seriously. _Demigods._ Where does she come up with this stuff?

Anyways, the girls got up to go to Tina's dorm and Bex asked "Come on Cam- they're playing Spring Breakers!"

Macey squealed and poor Lizzie looked uncomfortable. Grant Nick and Jonas appeared at the doorway offering their arms or the girls. They took it, except for bex who was waiting for my answer.

"Sorry, my grandma's in the hospital. I have to talk to her"

_Not _a lie. They shrugged and walked to Tina's room and Bex gave me a worried look before leaving.

**(A/N- There are a lot of stories where Macey is Cammie's best friend forever, but at ally carters website- it said that cammie's babysitters were **_**always**_** the Baxter's. Bex and Cammie grew up together since diapers.)**

So after I talked to my grandmother, I opened Skype on my laptop. I smiled when I saw 'Izzy Lightwood' with a green checkmark next to it.

**Zach POV**

I was walking from my dorm to Tina's when I saw 'the gang' (as Grant likes to call us- poor stupid grant) walk out and bex with a worried look on her face. "Where's Cam?" I asked, looking for my blonde haired beauty.

Okay, I admit it, Cammie is gorgeous. Just a little curvy at the right spots- not too much. She had bright startling blue eyes with pink perfect pink lips and wavy dishwater blonde hair **(The color of Jennifer Anniston's hair)**

Bex snapped me out of the trance by saying "Grandmother" It was obvious that the news of her Grandma was affecting Cammie because Spring breakers is one of her favorite movies.

She wouldn't miss it for anything. Except her family and friends.

The gang shuffled into Tina's room, glumly, and I pressed my ear against the door.

"Yes Grandma, I'm fine. How are you?" You could hear that she was at the verge of tears. I listened some more and then I heard the phone shut and Cammie opened up her laptop.

Then two different voices screamed "CAMMIE!" One was a male and the other was female.

And then- wait a second. A BOY?! IN CAMMIE'S ROOM?!

(Isabelle-Bold Jace- underlined Cammie- normal)

**Soooo, Cammie how's it goin'?**

Iz, you only talk like that when there's something going on. Wait! Is there something going on?

Nope, she isn't saying anything

Izzy! Pleeeaaaassse!

**MM-Mhh (shaking head)**

Jace? Come on- I talked mom out of callig you apple!

After I was born! She was calling me that for years and then you came along and talked her out of it!

_(A/N-Cammie was the youngest)_

**Okay fine! **

**The COUNCIL SAID YOU COUD COME HOME!**

Cammie shrieked. Home? But Gallagher was her home. Headmistress Morgan was her mom. Did I really know this girl?

**Cammie POV**

After the chat with Izzy and Jace, I walked out of my dorm. To see Zach standing right there. "Oh! Hi Zach- where you spying on me?" I asked.

"No" he said "I was just passing by, wondering where you were"

I sort of believed him. "Kay, let's go to Tina's dorm" and we held hands, sitting next to Bex and Grant and watched the movie. But four words kept reciting in my head. _I am going home. _Where I belong. In the shadow hunter world.

**A/N- I am really proud of you guys! I got a lot of reviews- but PLEASE give me more! I hope you like my author's notes- I make them a funny as I can. Also- check out my other stories! And remember. You. Are. Loved. (by me!)**

***********************REVIEW! **********************


End file.
